Tucker Holmes
Tucker Locke Holmes (born 1986) is the main character of the Tucker's Wand series of stories and the central character of the Tuckerverse itself. American, Tucker is a co-owner of the Los Angeles-based stores Otaku LA, possesses the Wand of Kronos and is a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Magic Begins= |-|Autumn of Change= |-|Alliance Origins= |-|Romantic Complications= |-|Chrono Crisis= |-|Return to the Mundane= ]] Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 168 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Birthday: March 28 * Nicknames: Jumpy, Kronos, Merlin * Favorite Drink: Arnold Palmer * Favorite Foods: Lamb, Waffles with Strawberry Syrup * Favorite Video Game: System Shock 2 * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Personal Items * Wand of Kronos, Magic Wand * Ford Focus, Personal Vehicle Residence See: Tucker's House Relationships Family * Scott Dawson, Uncle * Ryoshi Dawson, Aunt * Cornelius Holmes, Grandfather * Jane Holmes, Grandmother * Elizabeth Reardon, Grandmother * Nora Reardon, Second Cousin * Maggie Yen, Adoptive Sister and Close Friend * Madison Yen, Adoptive Sister and Mother of his Child * Ling Yen, Adoptive Mother * Roger Yen, Adoptive Father * Albert Holmes, Father (Deceased) * Sarah Holmes, Mother (Deceased) Romances * Julie Vaughn, Girlfriend * Haley Leone, Girlfriend and Roommate * Hitomi Maki, Former Girlfriend * Keleena Ortiz, Former Girlfriend * Rose Mazza, Lover * Madison Yen, Former Lover and Mother of his Child * Tasia Spiro, Former Lover * Pamela Flipspatrick, Former Lover * Nadine Vargas, Former Lover * Nina Nichols, Dated Once * Connie Soyer, Dated Once * Lisa Collins, Dated Once * Calista Suvari, Dated Once Friends * Nathan Lancer, also Co-Worker * Bianca Whitman, also Co-Worker * James Hewitt, also Co-Worker * Chrissy Pak * Kat Vaughn * Kathryn Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Britney Summers * Tess Vole * Diane Cruz * Mel Donavan * Kayla LeFer * Nina Nichols * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Lisa Collins * Colette Landry * Susie Kim * Karina Wiese * Cindy Vu * Regina Brennan * Megan Wolff * Kyla Abonde * Dextin Slaughter * Mai Traviss Co-Workers * Umiko Pine * Krystal George * Camilla Livingston * Ashlee Norman * Carol Wilford * Kayla Eaton * Coleen Eaton Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Tucker is physically based on actor Drake Bell. * Tucker Holmes was one of two choices for the name of the protagonist of the original story, the other being Rebecca Mosley. Tucker was chosen for multiple reasons, including having a male protagonist after Erika Stone and Tucker's Wand sounding better than Rebecca's Wand. * The original concept for Tucker was a lazy slacker who made money buying and selling items on e-Bay for profit, with his unlikely girlfriend being Lisa, a fashion photographer. * In spite of being the second main protagonist developed by Zero and FreezAntix Tucker quickly became the favored character, primarily due to his stories being easier to write. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College